1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat belt retractor provided with a reduced spooling feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been suggested to provide a mechanism in a seat belt retractor to reduce additional payout of seat belt webbing from the retractor when the retractor is locked, due to the so-called spooling effect. This results from occupant induced forces on the webbing which cause tightening up of the convolutions of webbing on the retractor spool when locked and thereby make available additional amounts of webbing for further extraction prior to arresting further forward motion of the occupant. In commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 091,641, filed Nov. 5, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,488 in the name of R. L. Stephenson, there is disclosed the use of web clamp which clamps against the roll of webbing on the spool to reduce the spooling effect in the event of an emergency. It would be desirable if a simplified version of a web clamp anti-spooling device were provided in a seat belt retractor.